


A Hard Ride

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Things get hot and heavy in the Impala with Dean





	A Hard Ride

“Ouch, move your hand,” you said as Dean tried to move so he could balance in the cramped backseat. 

You heard the squeaking of leather as his sweaty palm stuck against the black material. Biting your lip you tried not to laugh, you were doing everything you could to make the moment sexy, and you knew if you bust out laughing now it would kill the vibe. Still, as you watched the look of concentration on his face as he did his best to maneuver his legs in between yours, you thought it was pretty hilarious. 

Dean had told you all about his fantasy over breakfast that morning. Sipping your coffee you had almost started choking as your boyfriend, between huge soggy mouthfuls of cereal, brought up fantasies.

“So if you could have sex anywhere where would it be?” He said as he glanced at you, there was a gleam in his eye that indicated he had an ulterior motive behind the question. 

“Umm...I don’t know, maybe, in semi-public, like a bathroom at a bar or something,” you pondered the query, there were a lot of places you wouldn’t mind getting down at, “why?” You added when he continued to stare at you saying nothing. 

“Let’s just say I have this idea,” his avoidance was making you nervous but it was the excited kind of nervousness because you knew Dean was an expert at spicing things up in the bedroom.

“Lay it on me, Winchester,” you said with more gusto then you felt about it but you figured if it was too outrageous you could always say no.

“How would you feel about me getting my two favorite girls together?” 

You rolled your eyes, “Dean I told you, no threesomes.” 

He smiled his jade-colored eyes crinkled with happiness, “no, I mean you and me and some sexy time in my Baby.” 

Your face cracked a matching expression to your boyfriends, “you’re so on.” 

Now here you were in the interior of the tiny car trying you best not to knock into his limbs and also make enough space that either of you could do any sort of thrusting. It was priceless. You definitely thought that this idea was better in theory than practice. There just was no room to do any sort of movement that would bring you anywhere close to an orgasm. You didn’t mind though just being with Dean and trying new things was exciting and put a smile on your face. 

“Is this ok?” Dean asked as he leaned down to kiss you. 

“Yeah it’s fine, let me just,” and you started to wiggle around it make things slightly easier. 

Pulling your arms up you did your best to cushion your head and have the added benefit of getting two more extremities out of the way. Dean used the moment to brush his hand over your side moving towards your breast and then tugging your bra down underneath your tits, exposing your nipples and giving easy access for him to suck your right one into his mouth. Maybe car sex wasn’t so terrible after all. You were glad you decided to go for it in the garage of the bunker because you had both snuck down there half-naked and didn’t have the added struggle of trying to remove multiple layers of clothing in the confined space. 

He moved his hips down off of yours so he could wind his arm in between your two bodies and moved it to your throbbing clit. Growling, he pushed your panties to the side, he was clearly desperate to touch you. He couldn’t get your little lace thong fully off so he just pulled them down as far as he could in his current position, you could feel them tangling around the ends of your legs. He was a pro as he rubbed tiny circles with his thumb over your sensitive body part as soon as he was able. You did your best not to clench your thighs together as you got wetter and wetter with the way he was touching you. He had moved on to your other nipple licking and sucking it until he pulled off and it was stiff in the chilly air of the car. 

“God, that feels so good,” you groaned as he continued to move his fingers through your slick folds. 

“Here move your legs baby,” he said as he pushed at your knee.

You tried but your panties were keeping your legs together, you did you best to kick them off without kneeing your boyfriend in the crotch and eventually, you pulled one of your legs free. Moving the best you could you put your legs around his waist feeling the bulging erection underneath his boxers. 

Quickly, he pulled them down, his dick nudging at your entrance, you could feel he was already slick with his own arousal. Ready for nothing more than shoving inside of you. 

“Please, I want you, Dean,” you begged ready to get the show on the road. 

He shushed you as he lined himself up and thrust inside you, he went slow, inch by inch pushing his huge cock deep in you. You loved the slight burn as he started to thrust it was difficult with the lack of space but he managed to move his hips with a steady rhythm that had you clenching around his dick in no time. You clenched the edge of the backseat fingers digging into the leather. 

“Hey, don’t tear anything,” Dean was saying as he continued to thrust in you. 

You would have rolled your eyes if you had the energy. Soon his hips started to stutter as he built the pace faster after a few more pumps he was spilling inside of you. There was no room to move and you wondered what kind of juices Dean was going to have to clean off his precious Baby in the morning. 

“Dean,” you nudged at his chest, “we’ve got to get cleaned up this is going to get gross fast.” 

“Ok,” he said as he continued to lay on top of you. 

You knew he was awake because otherwise he would have been completely crushing you. You couldn’t hold back anymore the whole night was catching up with you and you burst out laughing. This was a weird experience. Dean pulled back from you and you could see he was snickering too. Car sex might be interesting but you doubted you would be trying it again anytime soon.


End file.
